La Faille
by Raviolissima
Summary: Quand le choix entre leur romance et une mission devient trop évident, Tony peut-il sauver leur histoire ? Et sa compagne par la même occasion ? Mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses et les cachoteries un peu trop répandues au NCIS...
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteure :** Héhé, devinez qui est de retour avec une fic ?! Je suis désolée, les gens, je sais bien que ça faisait longtemps, mais j'ai eu pas mal de changements ces derniers temps, ce qui fait que j'ai été carrément overbookée. Je plaisante bien sûr, mais c'est vrai que je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de me consacrer à l'écriture, et vu que l'inspiration a quitté mon entourage, c'est pas très pratique. En tout cas, je ne laisse pas tomber 'Deep Six Fait des Vagues', rassurez-vous, c'est juste qu'il me faut un peu de temps pour mettre les OS au point, et vu que je ne suis pas facilement satisfaite, surtout dans ce registre, c'est pas trop facile non plus ! Donc voilà pour le donnage de nouvelles, sinon, que dire, à part, je ne lis plus beaucoup non plus, à mon grand dam, mais je rattraperai dans le peu de vacances que j'ai ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite, comme toujours, une agréable lecture, et que l'inspiration vous accompagne pour me laisser une petite review qui mettra un certain auteur de très bonne humeur... A votre bon coeur !

**Mise à jour :** Une fois par semaine, comme d'hab !

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède que mon imagination, et encore, quand elle daigne se présenter. Sinon, je ne possède pas les personnages, je ne fais que jouer avec comme les enfants utilisent des poupées Barbies. Que je ne possède plus depuis des années, qu'on s'entende bien.

**Ship : **Tiva

**Spoilers : **aucun

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Romance / Angst

**

* * *

**

- Comment je peux te faire confiance si tu me mens ainsi ? Et que je te retrouve dans les bras d'un autre homme ?

**- Je ne vais pas me fatiguer à t'expliquer une nouvelle fois ce qu'il s'est passé, Tony.**

**- Non, ce n'est pas la peine.**

**- Je le crois aussi. Sache juste que je n'ai rien fait avec lui.**

**- Mais comment je peux te faire confiance, Ziva ?**

**- Tu ne peux pas.**

Elle tourna les talons et franchit la porte de son appartement en silence. Peut-être attendait-elle qu'il la retienne, mais au fond, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il le fasse. Sa mission n'était pas terminée et elle se devait d'aller jusqu'au bout. Non pas par sens du devoir, mais par devoir personnel, une mission envers elle-même.

* * *

Trois jours plus tôt.

**- Vous avez demandé à me voir, Directeur ? **

**- En effet, Ziva. Asseyez-vous.**

Le jeune femme s'exécuta, tandis que la rouquine rangeait un dossier dans son tiroir.

**- J'aurais une mission à vous confier.**

Ziva la regarda, quelque peu prise au dépourvu par cette proposition. Elle tenta tout de même une légère incursion.

**- Sauf votre respect, Directeur, mais nous savons tous comment ça a fini lorsque vous avez confié une mission à Tony.**

**- Vous n'êtes pas Tony, je me trompe ?**

**- Non, je ne suis pas Tony.**

**- Bien. La mission que je souhaite vous confier sera de courte durée, et ne consistera qu'en la récolte d'informations.**

**- Comment ?**

**- Utilisez les moyens du bord, Ziva. Sauf la torture, que l'on s'entende bien.**

**- Quel est le nom de la cible ?**

**- Ce n'est pas une cible. C'est Kurt Grant, l'associé de Joseph McGimp. **

**- Ce nom me rappelle quelque chose.**

**- C'est un trafiquant d'arme et de drogue agissant notamment sur la côte Est. Ceci entre dans le cadre d'une opération inter agences pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. J'ai immédiatement pensé à vous.**

**- C'est très… Flatteur, mais qu'attendez-vous de moi au juste ?**

**- Je veux connaître la date, l'heure et le lieu d'une grosse livraison qu'il devrait recevoir dans les prochains jours.**

**- Très bien. Où est-ce que je suis sensée trouver cet homme ?**

**- De toute évidence, il passe ses nuits au Platinum Night Club.**

La jeune directrice confia à Ziva une photo légèrement floue de l'homme. Photo qui avait du être prise depuis une caméra de surveillance.

**- Est-ce que je peux vous confier cette mission ?**

Ziva eut une hésitation à peine perceptible, puis hocha la tête.

**- Bien sûr Jenny.**

**- Faites attention à vous. Vous serez seule dans ce bar. Je ne peux techniquement pas envoyer d'équipe pour vous encadrer dans ce genre d'endroit.**

**- Je comprends. Mais ce n'est pas un problème. Je me débrouillerai.**

**- Je compte sur vous. Je me tiendrai à quelques pas du bar avec quelques agents. Nous serons là si jamais ça tourne mal.**

Ziva hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, puis se leva de son siège.

**- Soyez prudente.**

Elle sourit, puis sortit.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle descendit les marches du MTAC, elle attira sur elle les regards de ses collègues, plus bas. Elle plia la photo en quatre et la glissa dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Malgré l'aspect évident de la mission, elle sentait que toute cette histoire allait encore mal tourner. Des secrets, des missions, ça n'apportait jamais rien de bon.

**- Que voulait le directeur ?**

**- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, DiNozzo.**

**- Oh, tu pourrais me dire, on est **_**partenaires**_** après tout.**

**- Elle voulait m'augmenter, Tony. Pour montrer qu'elle estime mon excellent travail.**

**- Haha, je suis vraiment fier de toi. J'y ai presque cru. Presque.**

La jeune femme s'assit à son bureau et reprit son travail où elle l'avait abandonné.

**

* * *

**

- Non Tony, ce soir, je suis prise.

**- Ce soir ? **

**- Oui, ce soir.**

**- Et avec qui ? **

**- Mais de quoi je me mêle ?**

**- Ziva, on avait dit que ce soir…**

**- Oui, eh bien j'ai changé d'avis.**

**- Très bien, puisque tu le prends comme ça, je vais m'offrir une petite soirée tranquille. Je vais… Hum, tiens, louer un DVD.**

**- Quelle surprise.**

Ziva monta dans sa voiture, et fut imitée par son coéquipier, qui s'arrêta à mi-chemin, et ressortit de son véhicule. Il frappa sur la vitre de la jeune femme, qui releva la tête.

**- Tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose ?**

Elle baissa la fenêtre et tendit la main.

**- Ah oui, rends moi mon stylo, DiNozzo.**

Il fouilla dans ses poches et en tira un joli stylo qu'il déposa dans sa paume.

**- Je ne pensais pas à ça**, dit-il en désignant sa joue.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Tu ne dis plus au revoir ?**

Elle sourit, visiblement contrainte et ouvrit la portière pour se hisser hors de sa voiture afin de s'approcher de lui. Elle se tint face à lui, et tous deux restèrent planté là, les yeux dans les yeux, attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Finalement, d'un même mouvement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent et il prit le sien entre ses mains pour l'embrasser.

**- Je t'aime**, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

**- Moi aussi**, répondit-elle.

Puis elle s'installa au volant de son petit bolide et démarra, tandis qu'il restait accoudé sur sa portière à la regarder filer. Quel rendez-vous si urgent pouvait-elle avoir pour démarrer aussi vite et en oublier de lui dire au revoir ? Car, certes, sa conduite laissait terriblement à désirer, mais ce n'était pas que ça. Elle semblait très pressée de le quitter.

* * *

_Ne résistez pas à l'appel du bouton bleu. Succombez à ses plaintes. Cliquez, et laissez-vous aller..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Tadam, une semaine de passée, déjà, et voilà la suite ! En vous souhaitant une bonne semaine, et en espérant que cette suite vous posera des questions, vous laissera dans un suspens insoutenable, car j'aime bien mettre les gens en stress. Hum, c'est pas que j'y arrive souvent, mais y'a de l'espoir. En tout cas, je me régale à l'avance pour la suite que je vous ai concocté. Bonne lecture, chers lecteurs et rappelez-vous que les reviews mettent un grand sourire sur ma figure, et vu comme je m'ennuie ici, ça m'empêche de me jeter de ma fenêtre. Argh. Sauvez un auteur, reviewez !_

* * *

Platinum Night Club.

La jeune femme se percha sur un des tabourets du bar, près de celui qu'elle reconnut comme étant l'homme qu'elle recherchait. A peine se fut-elle assise qu'il se tourna vers, _déjà bien éméché_, remarqua-t-elle.

**- Bonsoir, Mademoiselle**, lui dit-il sur un ton qui aurait été séducteur s'il n'avait pas été ivre.

**- Bonsoir.**

**- Vous êtes seule ce soir ?**

_Quelle entrée en matière_, songea-t-elle.

**- Effectivement. **

**- Je m'appelle Kurt**, dit-il en tendant maladroitement sa main.

Elle lui serra la main brièvement en répondant.

**- Sarah.**

**- Je vous trouve très, très jolie, Sarah.**

**- Merci. Vous prendrez bien un verre avec moi ?**

**- Oh, je crois que j'ai bien assez bu.**

**- Même pas un Martini ?**

**- Puisque vous insistez. Je ne saurais résister à une telle beauté.**

Elle eut soudainement envie de vomir à entendre la voix de cet homme, si mielleuse, et pourtant si empreinte d'alcool, qui tentait de la séduire. En plus, il n'était absolument le type d'homme qui pourrait hypothétiquement la séduire. Encore moins depuis qu'il s'agissait d'un terroriste.

* * *

Le jeune homme pénétra dans le bar enfumé et se fraya un chemin parmi les nombreux danseurs agglutinés jusque dans l'entrée. A vrai dire, il avait dit à Ziva qu'il passerait la soirée tranquillement chez lui à regarder un DVD, mais lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui, il avait trouvé son appartement tellement vide sans elle qu'il avait décidé de sortir. Non pas pour récolter les conquêtes, comme il n'aurait pas manqué pas de le faire quelques temps auparavant, mais désormais, il n'en éprouvait même pas le besoin, ni même la moindre envie. En fait, ça l'effrayait plutôt qu'autre chose. Il n'avait jamais été le genre de garçon prêt à s'engager, mais avec cette femme, c'était différent. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que d'elle. Voilà ce qui lui faisait peur. C'était que, lorsqu'elle n'était pas là, il n'avait envie de rien.

Il passa près du bar et un tabouret se libéra tout au bout, alors qu'il s'approchait. _Juste un verre_, se dit-il. Juste histoire de se décontracter, de penser à autre chose qu'à cette semaine, qui, même passée en bonne compagnie, lui avait semblé interminable. Il commanda une tequila et se tourna vers la piste de danse. Il observa les gens qui s'agitaient, les filles qui remuait leur corps, les hommes qui restaient plus que discrets, assis sur un pouf, et laissa ses pensées vagabonder quelques minutes, avant que le barman ne lui tende sa tequila en demandant 10 dollars. Il secoua la tête en sortant un billet froissé de sa poche.

C'est en tendant le précieux billet au jeune homme que son regard s'attarda sur une jeune femme, à l'autre bout du bar, qui riait aux éclats en s'accrochant au bras d'un homme. Il ne crut d'abord pas ce qu'il voyait, mais après qu'il eut cligné des yeux trois ou quatre fois, il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas une hallucination. Ziva était dans ce bar, en train de rire avec un homme. Et elle semblait affreusement proche de lui. Il en eut un pincement au cœur, avant de se lever en avalant sa tequila d'un trait, et de se diriger vers elle.

Il lui tapota l'épaule et elle se retourna. Il ne sut pas décrypter son expression lorsqu'elle le reconnut, mais elle n'était pas des plus heureuses de le voir ici.

**- Tony. **

Elle resta interloquée. De toute évidence, elle ne s'attendait pas à le trouver ici.

**- Tu passes une bonne soirée, mon cœur ?**

**- Je… Excuse-moi**, dit-elle en s'adressant à Kurt.

Elle attrapa le bras de Tony et l'entraîna dehors.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** Lui demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

**- Je devrais te retourner la question, Ziva.**

**- Je suis venue… Prendre un verre avec un ami.**

**- Un ami ? Un ami, Ziva ? Tu me prends pour qui ?**

**- Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.**

**- Tu devrais pour ça essayer de m'expliquer.**

**- Je ne peux pas.**

**- Tu ne peux pas ? J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu ne peux pas.**

**- Parce que c'est comme ça.**

Elle repartit vers l'entrée du bar, mais il la retint par le bras.

**- Ziva.**

**- Laisse-moi.**

**- Je ne te comprends pas. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?**

**- Je t'ai dit de me laisser. De toute façon, tu ne comprends rien. **

Il perçut dans sa voix quelque chose d'inhabituel. Elle n'était pas dans son état normal.

**- Tu es ivre.**

**- Je ne suis pas ivre.**

**- Si tu l'es. Je te ramène chez toi.**

**- Sarah ? **

C'était l'homme du bar qui l'appelait.

**- _Sarah ?_ **Répéta Tony. **De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? Ziva, est-ce toi qu'il a appelé Sarah ?**

**- Tony, je t'en prie, lâche-moi.**

Elle arborait désormais un regard qui provoqua en lui un frisson. Son ton laissait supposer qu'elle le suppliait, mais son regard démentit une menace silencieuse, qu'il prit très au sérieux, car c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez elle, et ça provoqua la même peur que lorsque Gibbs le regardait ainsi. Il lâcha immédiatement son bras et elle partit rejoindre l'autre homme.

Il s'assit sur un banc à la sortie du bar et tenta de réfléchir à la situation. Cependant, il n'y arrivait pas, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

* * *

Plus de deux heures plus tard, elle refit son apparition, fermement agrippée au bras de l'inconnu. Elle titubait, et lui n'était pas en reste. Elle riait si fort que son rire enthousiaste résonnait dans la rue et il ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents en la voyant passer près de lui, sans même le remarquer. Elle se dirigea vers sa voiture, toujours suivie par l'homme.

Il décida de se lever, et d'aller à sa rencontre.

**- **_**Sarah**_** ? Je peux te parler ?**

Son sourire disparut instantanément, et sa main relâcha son étreinte sur son bras.

**- Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment.**

**- Tu vas où comme ça ? **

**- Je rentre chez moi, Tony.**

**- Pas dans cet état. Je te ramène.**

**- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, DiNozzo. Je suis parfaitement en état de rentrer chez moi.**

**- Hors de question. **

Elle se tourna vers Kurt et lui adressa un sourire.

**- On se voir demain, Kurt ? **

L'homme hocha la tête et se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais elle se détourna. Il tourna alors les talons et partit en s'appuya aux différentes voitures près desquelles il passait.

**- Ziva, mais à quoi est-ce que tu joues ?**

**- Tony, sérieusement, laisse-moi.**

**- Non, je ne te laisserai pas avant que tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe et ce que tu fichais dans les bras de cet homme ? Je croyais qu'entre nous c'était sérieux**, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

**- Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.**

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes.

**- Je pourrais essayer si tu m'expliquais, Ziva.**

**- De toute façon, pour ton information, il ne s'est rien passé avec lui. **

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Pourquoi quoi ? J'en sais rien, moi. J'avais besoin d'air. **

**- D'air ? **

**- Oh, Tony, tu m'énerves, tu restes là, planté, tu me poses des questions, tu m'interroges, tu… Tu m'énerves. Pousse-toi.**

**- Non, je ne me pousserai pas. Je te ramène chez toi.**

Et sans qu'elle oppose trop de résistance, il la tira vers sa voiture.

* * *

_Vous ne voudriez pas découvrir mon identité en voyant ma photo dans le JT, n'est-ce pas ? :D Non je ne vous fous pas la pression._


	3. Chapter 3

_Bien le bonjour, tout le monde ! Sincèrement désolée pour le retard de publication, mais c'était les vacances et une petite surprise m'attendait de retour chez moi, je veux parler de l'absence d'Internet. Ô joie. Enfin voilà, je vous publie enfin la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira, et que vous reviewerez, parce que si vous êtes nombreux à reviwer, je verrai à publier le chapitre 4 plus rapidement. Oui, parfaitement, c'est du chantage, mouahahaha. Sauf si vous n'aimez pas l'histoire, dans ce cas, il faudrait me le dire, que j'arrête et publie autre chose qui vous plaira ! Ne soyez pas timides ! Allez, bises à tous et portez-vous bien !_

* * *

Il arrêta la voiture juste devant sa porte et elle sortit. Elle jeta un dernier regard en sa direction et descendit.

Claquant la portière, elle rentra chez elle. Elle ouvrit la porte de son immeuble, le regarda un instant et la claqua à son tour. Il démarra alors et prit la direction de son propre appartement.

Toute la nuit il se posa la même question. Comment n'avait-il rien vu ? Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il avait pourtant cru que tout allait pour le mieux. Il avait eu l'impression qu'il étaient heureux, qu'elle était heureuse de le retrouver le soir au moins autant que lui, qu'elle appréciait plus que tout ces petits moments à l'abri des regards lorsqu'ils étaient au bureau. Il y avait tellement cru. Tellement, qu'une fois encore il allait se retrouver comme un idiot, blessé et désespéré, à panser ses blessures seul. _On est toujours seul_, avait-elle un jour dit. Oui, bien sûr, mais parfois, on a un peu de compagnie qui égaye un tant soit peu cette vie monotone. Déjà deux fois qu'il avait cru trouver cette compagnie. Et voilà deux fois qu'il tombait de haut en tombant bêtement amoureux.

_Mais quel idiot._

Le lendemain, arrivé tôt au bureau après une nuit sans dormir, il arriva très peu de temps après sa partenaire. Lorsqu'il pointa son nez, elle était en train d'installer ses affaires. Il jeta un œil aux alentours pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait les entendre, puis il s'approcha d'elle, qui, jusqu'à ce moment, n'avait pas montré le moindre signe de reconnaissance. Il fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient d'elle et s'accroupit en face d'elle. Sans rien dire. Car non, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Ce fut elle qui prit la parole.

**- Tu as l'intention de rester là toute la journée ?**

**- Ziva, je… Je voulais te parler à propos d'hier soir.**

**- A propos d'hier soir ?**

**- Tu sais, à propos de notre dispute.**

**- Notre dispute ?**

**- Tu ne te rappelles pas ?**

**- Non. **

**- Pour tout te dire, je suis allé au bar où tu étais hier soir.**

**- Tu m'as suivie ?**

Il vit que s'il ne précisait pas rapidement, elle allait se mettre en colère.

**- Non, non, je ne t'ai pas suivie. C'était un hasard, je voulais aller boire un verre, et je t'ai… Je t'ai trouvée avec cet homme.**

**- Avec quel homme ?**

**- Tu ne te rappelles rien ? **

**- Tony, ne joue pas aux devinettes avec moi, s'il te plaît.**

**- Je t'ai trouvée avec cet abruti, accrochée à son bras et tu m'as clairement fait comprendre qu'entre nous c'était fini.**

**- Moi ?**

**- Oui, toi.**

**- Je… Je suis désolée, je suis allée à ce bar pour… Pour une mission. Confiée par Jenny. Je devais parler avec cet homme, le séduire et lui faire parler d'une livraison d'arme la semaine prochaine. **

**- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé découvrir tout seul que tu allais te taper un inconnu, complètement ivre et…**

**- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'allais me **_**taper**_** cet homme. Je ne suis pas une traînée, Tony.**

**- Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais tu étais complètement saoule et tu m'as jeté comme un chaussette.**

**- Saoule ou non, je ne me **_**tape **_**pas des hommes Tony. **

**- Oh, sûrement qu'avec Michael, c'était différent. **

**- Parfaitement. On se connaissait depuis plus longtemps.**

**- Oh, Ziva, je t'en prie.**

**- Écoute, on ne va pas remettre ça sur le tapis, si ?**

**- Tu vois, tu vois bien, tu évites le sujet.**

**- Je n'évite pas le sujet.**

**- Moi je voudrais en revenir à la partie mensonge.**

**- Il y a eu des mensonges bien pires que ça, mais forcément, c'était différent, c'était Monsieur DiNozzo**, dit-elle d'un ton acerbe.

**- Oh je t'en prie, la situation était différente. De toute façon, ce n'est pas de moi que l'on parle.**

**- Ah, et de qui parle-t-on, DiNozzo ? **dit Gibbs en entrant dans l'Open Space.

**- De, de rien patron. Enfin, de personne.**

**- Ça vaut mieux, car je vous conseille de vite vous mettre au travail, vous deux. Très vite.**

La journée passa lentement pour les deux agents. Ils passèrent leur temps à s'éviter, comme pour repousser la discussion qui s'imposait. Mais de toute façon, ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour une telle mise au point.

Mais Ziva avait longuement réfléchi. Elle avait tenté de se souvenir des événements de la veille, mais elle ne réussit qu'à récupérer de brefs flashes d'une soirée ennuyeuse au bras d'un homme dégoûtant et stupide. Mais elle ne se souvenait que d'un Martini entre ses mains. Elle ne savait absolument pas comment elle avait fini soi-disant si ivre.

Oui, elle avait réfléchi à la situation et d'après elle, il valait mieux mettre un petit peu de distance entre Tony et elle. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que la mission soit terminée. Après elle pourrait lui expliquer, mais elle savait qu'elle avait encore à agir dans cette affaire, car elle avait retrouvé le matin même dans la poche de son pantalon, un numéro écrit d'une main tremblante, et elle devinait aisément qu'il s'agissait de celui de Kurt. Elle repensa avec dégoût à cet homme, qu'elle devrait revoir, et rien que cette perspective lui donna la nausée.

Elle le haïssait, et n'avait pas la moindre envie de mentir à Tony. Mais pour eux deux, elle était sûre qu'il le valait mieux.

Le soir vint alors, et les deux agents s'arrangèrent d'un accord silencieux pour se retrouver ensemble dans l'ascenseur.

**- Tu viens chez moi ce soir ?** **Il me semble qu'il faut qu'on parle.**

**- Je crois aussi**, répondit-elle.

Elle savait qu'il pensait se réconcilier avec elle, et elle appréhendait le fait de briser son cœur.

**

* * *

**

- Comment veux-tu que je te fasse encore confiance si tu me mens comme tu l'as fait ?

**- Quand c'est toi qui m'as menti, j'ai continué à te faire confiance.**

**- La situation était différente, Ziva.**

**- Différente ? Oh, bien sûr, différente dans le sens où ça t'arrange.**

**- Je n'avais pas le choix ! **

**- Parce que moi je l'avais ? C'était une mission, et tout le monde connaît cette fameuse règle à propos des secrets ? Moins de monde connaît ton secret, moins de risques il a d'être dévoilé, Tony. Je crois que tu connais parfaitement cette règle.**

**- Je ne crois pas que ce soit la question.**

**- Ah, et pour toi, la question, c'est de m'incriminer, alors que tu as commis la même erreur il y a de ça moins de 2 ans. C'est vrai que tu as tellement de leçons à donner, Tony DiNozzo.**

**- On était pas ensemble à ce que je sache !**

**- Et je ne suis pas sortie avec ce type !**

**- Comment expliques-tu le fait que je t'ai retrouvée collée à lui comme une huître à son rocher ?**

**- Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer, je te l'ai dit. Je n'en ai aucun souvenir. La seule chose que je puisse t'expliquer, c'est que cette mission consistait à recueillir des informations sur la cellule terroriste dont il fait partie.**

**- Ah, je vois, et pour cela, tu as décidé de coucher avec lui ?**

**- Je n'ai pas couché avec lui. De toute façon, à ce sujet, je le répète, tu n'as vraiment pas ton mot à dire, Monsieur-je-séduis-la-fille-d'un-terroriste-je-ne-dis-rien-à-personne-je-laisse-sous-entendre-de-graves-problèmes-médicaux.**

**- Mais moi je n'avais personne à qui je devais la fidélité.**

**- Mais, tu es vraiment un idiot profond ou, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu le fais exprès ?**

Elle secoua la tête en signe d'abandon.

**- Puisque tu es si borné et que tu ne daignes même pas écouter la vérité, je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on en reste là, d'accord. De toute façon, toutes les excuses du monde ne valent rien, comparées à LA mission de Mr DiNozzo, pardon, Mr DiNardo. Enfin, Tony, regarde-toi. La seule chose qui compte, c'est que **_**toi**_** tu sois pardonné. Par contre, pour ce qui est de pardonner, c'est tout de suite une autre histoire. Je pensais que tu saurais au moins écouter ce que j'ai à dire. **

Elle baissa la tête et pinça les lèvres. Elle n'avait pas voulu se disputer avec lui. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention que ça finisse comme ça. Elle passa une main sur son visage et se détourna de lui. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la porte. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte de l'immeuble, quelques étages plus bas, elle accéléra le pas. Elle savait qu'il allait tenter de la rattraper. Elle monta dans sa Mini et rentra chez elle. A peine eut-elle fait crisser les pneus, qu'elle entendit son prénom, que Tony appelait depuis le porche de son immeuble.

Elle le connaissait si bien qu'elle avait réussi précisément à calculer le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour réagir et la suivre. Elle essuya une larme tandis que sur son pare-brise s'écrasaient les premières gouttes de pluie de la soirée.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici enfin la suite, ça fait un moment, je crois, mais je crois devoir préciser pour ma défense que j'ai connu quelques soucis, tout d'abord d'internet avant que mon PC ne me lâche... Enfin bref, quoiqu'il en soit, je vous mets ici la suite, qui fait partie de mes passages préférés de cette fic. Merci de reviewer, ça ne me fait jamais de mal, soyez-en assurés ! Parce que, grâce à la nouvelle fonction de (dont le nouveau look est très sympa, d'ailleurs), j'ai pu constater avec joie que pas mal de gens me lisaient en fin de compte ! Mais que peu reviewaient... C'est dommage, votre avis m'intéresse réellement. En espérant que vous soyez plus nombreux à laisser une petite trace de cotre passage... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Il claqua la porte de sa voiture, et à ce même moment retentit un bruit assourdissant qu'il ne reconnut que trop bien. L'explosion qui ravagea le bâtiment, à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu. D'autant plus qu'elle se trouvait dedans, il le savait. La déflagration fut de faible intensité, mais les quelques fenêtres restant de la ruine, qui autrefois avait été une tour de parking, furent à peine soufflées que la bâtisse toute entière trembla et des morceaux de béton de la taille d'une voiture s'écrasèrent sur le sol dans un fracas effrayant. Ça ressemblait à ces icebergs qui se désintègrent dans l'océan antarctique.

Il se surprit à hurler.

**- Ziva !**

Il courut inutilement vers le petit immeuble en continuant de hurler son nom sur un ton désespéré. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres et un bloc de béton le manqua de peu, mais il s'en fichait. La seule chose qui lui importait, c'était de sentir qu'elle était toujours vivante, mais que le bâtiment qui menaçait de s'effondrer à tout moment pouvait faire changer cette donnée.

**- Ziva**, hurla-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Il sortit son téléphone, les mains tremblantes et composa le 911.

Lorsqu'il eut l'opératrice, il lui expliqua la situation, sans toutefois préciser qu'il avait décidé d'entrer lui-même dans le bâtiment pour aller chercher sa coéquipière. Il raccrocha pour composer le numéro de Ziva. Plusieurs sonneries passèrent, sans la moindre réponse. Il rappela. Encore. Et encore, tandis qu'il progressait dans ce qui avait dû être autrefois l'entrée.

Un vieux panneau aux inscriptions passées lui indiqua un escalier sur la droite pour atteindre les étages. Le problème résidait dans le fait qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où commencer à chercher.

**- Si, premier étage.**

Il se rappela le papier qu'il avait trouvé chez Ziva.

_

* * *

_

Le jeune homme entra dans l'appartement en appelant son prénom. Elle n'était pas là. Il avait trouvé étrange de ne pouvoir la joindre ni sur son portable, ni sur son fixe. Il avait alors décidé de passer chez elle, juste pour vérifier si tout allait bien. Et comme elle ne répondait pas et qu'il avait justement sa clé sur lui, il entra.

_**- Ziva ? Tu es là ? **_

_Il regarda autour de lui. Sur la table basse, une boîte de mouchoirs, et une feuille. Un stylo ouvert posé dessus. Il s'approcha et put lire le début d'une lettre qui lui était destinée._

_**Cher Tony,**_

_**J'aurais aimé te parler de tout cela plus tôt. Mais le temps m'a manqué et je ne voulais pas en arriver où nous en sommes arrivés. Car je t'ai**_

_La lettre s'arrêtait là. Pourquoi s'était-elle arrêtée ? En tout cas, il devinait aisément le mot qu'elle allait écrire et il en eut un pincement au cœur. Elle ne le lui avait jamais dit. Parce qu'un moi aussi, aussi sincère soit-il, n'a pas le même poids. Il arrêta de fixer inutilement le papier et erra à travers la pièce, jusqu'à trouver près du téléphone un numéro et un paquet de post-it. Il mit le papier sous la lumière et put lire ce qui avait été écrit précédemment. _

_**Parking désaffecté - route 56**_

_**1° étage.**_

_**14h20.**_

_Il sentait quelque chose de mauvais dans ce rendez-vous. Il décida de s'y rendre. Histoire de s'assurer qu'elle ne risquait rien._

* * *

Il monta l'escalier qui menait au premier étage avec une assurance que l'escalier ne méritait pas, et il manqua de tomber dans le vide qu'avait laissé une marche manquante. Il sursauta et continua sa montée, plus prudemment cette fois.

Arrivé au premier étage, il regarda autour de lui, mais dut s'accrocher à un morceau du mur, car le bâtiment se mit à trembler violemment, et il sentait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne tombe en miettes.

**- Ziva ? Ziva, est-ce que tu m'entends ?**

Il continua malgré tout à avancer en évitant les débris qui s'écrasaient sans égard sur le sol. Une lampe s'écrasa juste à côté de lui et le système électrique du parking, qui devait déjà être grandement abîmé à cause du nombre des années devenait plus que dangereux. Les étincelles qui surgissaient du plafond à n'importe quel moment le faisaient sursauter à tous les coups et, plus il avançait, plus le sol tremblait sous ses pieds. Et tandis qu'il avançait, criant le nom de sa compagne à intervalles réguliers, il voyait les rats qui couraient en sens inverse pour fuir. Il avança, accélérant sensiblement le rythme de ses pas.

Il contourna le coude du bâtiment et déchira sa chemise sur des bouts de ferraille qui dépassaient du mur, ce à quoi il ne fit pas attention, avant qu'il ne sente un liquide chaud couler le long de son corps. Et ce n'était pas de la transpiration. Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant. Il continua à avancer, et constata que cette aile du bâtiment était bien plus endommagée que l'autre. Ce n'était pas que des lampes et divers morceaux de plafond qui jonchaient le sol, mais le sol lui-même manquait à certains endroits, et le plafond laissait entrevoir les étages du dessus.

Même s'il avait voulu écouter pour entendre ne serait-ce qu'un gémissement, il n'aurait pas pu, à cause du grondement permanent que l'immeuble faisait résonner dans ses murs, signe que tout allait bientôt finir, ici et maintenant.

Mais alors qu'il allait se résoudre à finir enseveli sous des tonnes de béton, comme elle, n'ayant même pas envisagé de sortir sans elle, il aperçut une forme indistincte, allongé contre le mur, inconscient. Il s'avança rapidement et reconnut le type de la veille, et en le voyant là, il ne put s'empêcher de souhaiter qu'il soit mort, là, allongé contre ce mur crasseux, recouvert par la poussière d'un immeuble abandonné. Mais après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qui l'attendait lui aussi ?

Il s'approcha et lui tapota la joue, plutôt violemment.

**- Où est-elle ?** Hurla-t-il. **Où est-elle ?**

L'homme ouvrit doucement les yeux, les plongea dans ceux de Tony, et se mit à rire avant que son rire ne s'étouffe dans une quinte de toux.

**- Tu cherches ta chérie ? Qu'elle crève… Comme toi, d'ailleurs. Allez au diable.**

Et ses yeux se fermèrent définitivement, dans une nouvelle quinte de toux, qui, cette fois, emporta sa vie.

**- Fumier**, maugréa-t-il en mettant un coup de pied dans le corps fraîchement sans vie de l'homme.

Il se releva rapidement et regarda autour de lui. Il poursuivit sa recherche, continuant de hurler son nom, mais il n'obtenait toujours aucune réponse. Il passa devant l'ascenseur bien sûr hors service, et contourna un nouveau coude du bâtiment, donnant sur une aile encore plus dévastée que la précédente. Il ne savait pas comment il allait atteindre l'autre bout du bâtiment, vu que le sol était quasiment entièrement effondré et qu'il se trouvait 3 mètres plus bas. Il manquait même une partie de la façade. Mais il ne savait pas si ça datait de l'explosion ou des années antérieures. Et à vrai dire, il s'en contrefichait. Il chercha des yeux un instant, mais se dit que c'était peine perdue. Il n'y avait plus rien de ce côté.


	5. Chapter 5

_Voilà la suite, les gens. Désolée pour l'attente, j'avais un petit peu oublié cette fic... N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça me mettra un petit sourire sur le visage, et ça ne fera pas de mal, je suppose... Bisous à tous !_

* * *

Au moment précis où il se retournait pour partir et continuer de chercher dans le reste du bâtiment, il entendit un léger gémissement de douleur et quelqu'un toussa. Il fit volte face et scruta l'étage du bas.

**- Ziva ? Est-ce que c'est toi ?**

Il perçut un nouveau gémissement.

**- Tony ?**

**- C'est moi. Ne bouge pas, je viens de chercher. Ne bouge pas, tu m'entends.**

Il considéra un instant l'option de faire le tour pour redescendre par l'escalier, mais au vu de la fragilité de l'immeuble, il prit la décision de descendre par la voie la plus directe qui soit. Il sauta dans le trou et atterrit tant bien que mal sur ses pieds, avant de rouler et de finir à même le sol poussiéreux du rez-de-chaussée. Il faisait noir dans cette pièce, la seule lumière qui parvenait était celle de l'étage supérieur.

**- Ziva, où es-tu ?**

**- Par ici.**

Il vit un bras émerger d'un tas de gravats et il se releva en prenant son épaule dans sa main. Il avait du se la luxer en tombant. Sa cheville était douloureuse aussi, il l'avait senti en atterrissant qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié plus que ça le choc avec le sol.

Il s'approcha en boitant et la trouva finalement, coincée sous un tas de gravats plus ou moins conséquent, son visage légèrement éraflé au niveau du front et de la pommette, mais en dehors de ça, elle semblait plutôt consciente. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il en retira un bout de matière indéfinissable et sursauta lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de l'autre aile du parking qui s'effondrait.

**- Il faut que tu sortes d'ici, Tony.**

**- Je ne sortirai pas sans toi, tu m'entends.**

**- Sois raisonnable pour une fois et sors.**

**- Je ne partirai pas sans toi, c'est tout.**

**- Espèce d'idiot, ça va s'effondrer.**

**- Raison de plus.**

Il se leva et entreprit de dégager ses jambes. Il put en enlever un peu, mais il se fatiguait vite.

**- Est-ce que tu peux bouger ?**

**- Pas trop, non.**

**- Je recommence. **

Il souffla un coup et refit une tentative pour dégager ses jambes coincées sous les morceaux de béton. Il en enleva quelques brassées, et elle put déplacer ses jambes un minimum.

**- D'accord, on recommence. Je te sortirai de là. Je te le jure.**

Elle hocha la tête et au prix d'un effort surhumain, il continua de déblayer, une fois encore, déplacer un minimum ses jambes en serrant les dents. Encore quelques efforts et elle put bouger et renverser les gravats qui restaient accumulés sur elle en dégageant l'une de ses jambes. Et avec l'aide de Tony, ce fut sa seconde jambe qui fut hors de danger.

**- C'est bon, Tony.**

**- Parfait. Maintenant, sortons d'ici.**

**- Je ne crois pas que ça soit possible, Tony, le reste du parking s'est effondré. Et ça sera bientôt au tour de celui-ci. **

Elle regarda autour d'elle avec de grands yeux, et il put presque y déceler de l'angoisse.

**- Je vais trouver une issue. **

**- Il n'y a pas d'issue, on est pris au piège !**

Elle tenta de se mettre debout, mais sa première tentative échoua. Elle prit appui sur le bloc qui avait failli la condamner et ordonna mentalement à ses membres de lui obéir. Rien à faire, ils ne répondaient plus.

**- Mais tu es impossible. Je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger. Je trouve une sortie et je te sors de là, **dit Tony en se précipitant vers elle.

Il retourna vers le fond du bâtiment, en tentant d'apercevoir dans l'obscurité une quelconque issue qui permettrait d'échapper à l'enfer qui promettait de régner si cette partie décidait de s'effondrer. A vrai dire, l'enfer ne durerait pas longtemps, mais assez pour espérer que ça soit plus court.

**- Ziva, Ziva j'ai trouvé quelque chose.**

Il se précipita sur elle et passa un bras autour de sa taille, tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à son cou.

**- Par ici. **

Il l'entraîna à travers une porte qui donnait sur un escalier. Ils descendirent l'escalier et se retrouvèrent dans le noir le plus complet.

**

* * *

**

- Agent Gibbs, NCIS.

**- NCIS ? Qu'est-ce que le NCIS vient faire ici ?**

**- Ce sont mes agents qui sont là-dedans.**

**- Agent Gibbs, les deux ailes principales se sont effondrées. On a été prévenus par un coup de fil qu'il y avait eu une explosion là-dedans. Ça a gravement endommagé la structure et la deuxième aile vient de lâcher il y a à peine 10 minutes. La dernière tient certainement par l'opération du Saint-Esprit, car c'était la plus fragile des trois au départ. Elle a été endommagé par un incendie il y a 10 ans. Mais je ne comprends pas comment elle tient encore debout.**

A peine le commandant des pompiers eut-il dit ça que la dernière partie dont il parlait tomba en miettes sous leurs yeux. Le regard horrifié, les deux hommes ne purent qu'assister à la désintégration des dernières chances de survie des deux agents.

**- J'allais vous dire qu'on ne pouvait pas entrer car c'était trop dangereux, mais… Je suis désolé pour vos agents. Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre des hommes, Monsieur.**

Gibbs ne quitta pas le bâtiment, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait du regard, et se demandait s'il était bien possible que ses agents soient allés se fourrer dans un tel guet-apens. Et surtout, pourquoi. Que diable étaient-ils allés faire dans ce parking désaffecté depuis des années. Surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas de service ce week-end. Il se retourna vers son plus jeune agent -et peut-être le seul désormais- et n'arriva pas à capter son attention du premier coup. Celui-ci avait le regard fixé sur les ruines sans cligner.

**- McGee !**

**- Patron.**

**- Réessayez leurs téléphones. **

**- Mais patron…**

**- Faites ce que je vous dis.**

En réalité, il ne supportait pas l'idée de perdre ses agents encore une fois. Combien de fois avaient-ils disparus, surtout ces deux-là. Ils passaient leur temps à s'attirer des ennuis et à se faire kidnapper, et séquestrer dans des containers notamment. Il ne pouvait pas y croire cette fois non plus.


	6. Chapter 6

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre, mes bien chers lecteurs, j'espère que ça vous plaira encore et que vous tenterez de m'assassiner à coups de reviews. Vous savez que j'aime ça :D  
Au fait, Joyeuses Fêtes à tous et passez de bonnes vacances !_

**

* * *

**

- Tu irais beaucoup plus vite si tu ne passais pas toutes tes forces à me porter, DiNozzo.

**- Sauf que je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser.**

**- C'est une erreur. Je ne risque rien ici. Tu n'as qu'à aller prévenir les secours et ils viendront me chercher. Et puis je sais que ton épaule te fait souffrir.**

**- Ziva, tu perds ton temps.**

Il ralentit le pas et la déposa à terre, contre le mur. Puis il s'accroupit à côté d'elle et à tâtons, il passa une main sur sa joue.

**- Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, tu m'entends. Jamais**, murmura-t-il. **Je t'aime.**

Elle lui rendit son geste et murmura :

**- Je t'aime aussi, Tony. Je regrette ce que je t'ai dit hier. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes pour ce que j'allais faire aujourd'hui, ni pour si cette mission devait continuer. Je…**

Il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la forcer à se taire.

**- Shhh. Je sais.**

**- Non tu ne sais pas.**

**- Et je m'en fiche. Je te fais confiance. Maintenant tu viens avec moi.**

Il la reprit dans ses bras et ils continuèrent à avancer à tâtons pendant encore de longues minutes, dans un silence confortable.

**- Pour tout te dire, Ziva, je crois qu'on est perdus. **

**- Ah bon ? Moi qui croyait qu'on faisait juste une promenade.**

**- La promenade est finie les amis**, annonça une voix dans l'obscurité.

Ce fut que lorsqu'une lampe torche les éblouit soudainement qu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils se trouvaient face à une arme braquée sur eux.

**- Là, j'ai envie de dire merde.**

**- Vous allez me suivre, et gentiment. Si vous tentez de jouer les héros, je tue la fille, **dit-il en empoignant Ziva par la veste.

A peine l'eut-il relâchée, qu'elle s'effondra à terre, ses jambes n'ayant pas encore repris assez de forces pour la porter.

**- Ziva**, dit Tony en se précipitant auprès d'elle.

Il l'aida à se relever et se remis en position pour l'aider à marcher.

**- Ça va aller ?**

**- Oui oui, t'inquiète pas.**

**- Ça suffit la tendresse. On avance les enfants.**

Il les poussa devant lui et enfonça le canon de son arme dans l'épaule de Tony. Les deux jeunes gens n'étaient pas très fiers, car même si Tony avait gardé son arme sous sa veste, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tirer Ziva de là si elle ne pouvait pas marcher seule. Pourtant, ça aurait été le moment idéal pour s'échapper, vu que l'homme était seul. Pour le moment. Mais il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, ou ça allait lui coûter la vie de sa compagne.

Ils avancèrent alors docilement pendant quelques instants avant que Tony ne fasse une discrète tentative pour sortir son arme de son étui sous sa veste en prétendant avoir mal aux côtes. Il dégaina son arme, la glissa dans sa poche et lorsque l'inspiration lui vint, il fit volte-face en faisant passer Ziva derrière lui pour la protéger et braqua l'homme.

Mais ce dernier n'eut pas tout à fait la réaction que Tony aurait attendu. Il arbora un grand sourire, et Ziva tressaillit au contact du canon d'un pistolet sur son crâne.

**- Je te déconseille de faire ça**, dit l'homme, son sourire triomphant toujours sur les lèvres. **Pose ton arme.**

Tony se retourna brièvement pour apercevoir celui qui menaçait maintenant la vie de Ziva, puis il revint à sa position originelle, braquant le premier, avant de baisser lentement son arme, et de la déposer à terre.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?**

**- Vous êtes flics, hein.**

**- Non.**

Il frappa alors Tony au visage avec son poing et celui-ci s'effondra, entraînant Ziva dans son sillage.

**- Emmène-les.**

Les deux jeunes agents furent alors traînés sans égards jusqu'à une pièce poussiéreuse et sale, à peine illuminée par une lampe qui ne servait quasiment à rien, au vu de la couche de crasse qui la recouvrait. Ils furent jetés contre le mur, et tous deux finirent à terre, Tony a demi conscient, une main ensanglantée sur son nez.

**- Pour qui travaillez-vous ?**

**- Une association de pêcheurs**, mentit Ziva en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

**- Menteuse. Qui ? Quelle agence ?**

Elle resta silencieuse, tout en soutenant son regard haineux.

**- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Pourquoi avez-vous rencontré Kurt Grant ?**

**- Parce qu'il me plaisait. **

**- Arrête de me mener en bateau, petite garce**, hurla-t-il en la frappant.

**- Elle est venue le rencontrer pour le plaisir**, ajouta Tony, qui reprenait lentement connaissance.

**- Et toi, qui es-tu ?**

**- Son frère. Je suis venu car je m'inquiétais qu'elle rencontre un inconnu. Et j'ai eu raison, manifestement.**

**- Cet abruti a fait sauté le parking**, cracha-t-elle.

**- Ferme-là. Je sais que vous êtes des flics. Pourquoi porterait-il une arme sinon ? **

**- Pour me défendre des grand cons comme toi.**

Cette réplique lui valut un nouveau coup, et sa tête heurta légèrement le mur.

**- Quelle. Agence.**

**- Association des Pêcheurs de Washington.**

**- Menteuse**, dit-il en la giflant. **Où est Kurt ?**

**- Il est mort. Cet idiot est mort dans son explosion !**

**- Karl, attache-leur les mains. Je ne veux pas qu'ils se fassent la malle pendant que je vais chercher mon abruti de frère. N'hésite pas à serrer. Et si tu es sage, tu auras le droit de jouer avec la fille.**

Puis il sortit.

Ledit Karl s'approcha de Ziva, une fine corde dans les mains et lui remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille avec un sourire idiot. Elle lui attrapa la main, lui brisa la clavicule, et lorsqu'il fut à terre, elle lui asséna un coup derrière la tête. Il s'effondra sur elle, dans un gémissement de douleur, et sombra dans l'inconscience.

Dans un rapide mouvement, néanmoins peu assuré, Tony se leva, attrapa le bras de sa partenaire et l'attira à lui. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, et elle se tourna vers lui, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

**- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. Vite. **


	7. Chapter 7

_Bien le bonjour à tous ! J'espère que ces petites vacances se passent bien pour tout le monde et que vous profitez bien ! Allez, cadeau de pré-Noël, je vous poste la suite, en vous souhaitant à tous ceux qui le fêtent, un excellent Noël, plein de bon temps et de cadeaux. Sur ce, je vous laisse, comme toujours, à votre lecture, et vous invite à reviewer, ça ne fait jamais de mal à une pauvre petite auteur**e** comme moi ! A bientôt !_

**

* * *

**

- Tony, on y arrivera pas, il va revenir d'une minute à l'autre.

Il lui mit une petite claque derrière la tête en la toisant gentiment du regard.

**- Tu es affreusement pessimiste, et c'est énervant, Ziva.**

**- Non, juste réaliste. **

**- Tais-toi**, dit-il en attrapant son arme sur la table bancale.** Maintenant, je veux que tu montes sur mon dos et que tu t'accroches à mon dos.**

**- Tu plaisantes ?**

**- Dépêche-toi !**

Elle soupira et fit comme il le lui avait dit.

Il firent le chemin en sens inverse et finirent par trouver sur la droite un couloir qui menait dans un endroit inconnu. Mais c'était la seule issue. Le seul moyen d'échapper à ce destin, qui ne manquait pas de leur rappeler qu'était venue l'heure. Aujourd'hui. Mais ils étaient fermement décidés à ne pas abandonner aussi facilement, et à fuir la mort. Même si cela faisait deux fois dans une même journée qu'ils y échappaient. Y aurait-il une troisième ?

Il se précipita dans le tunnel et accéléra le pas autant qu'il le put. Il fallait dire que le poids de sa compagne ne facilitait pas les choses. Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, et contre toute attente, un filet de lumière fit son apparition. Tout d'abord, ne sachant pas exactement d'où elle provenait, Tony ralentit l'allure et resserra sa prise sur son arme. Puis, lorsque ils s'approchèrent, ils s'aperçurent que la lumière provenait en fait d'une sortie. Il fit quelques pas, braquant son arme sur l'extérieur, pour prévenir en cas de présence inattendue et surtout indésirable. Il enjamba un morceau de bois et poussa les branchages qui entravaient l'issue.

**- Ça par exemple, c'est super bizarre**, dit Tony en se retournant pour observer leur fameuse porte de sortie.

Le tunnel qu'ils avaient emprunté débouchait en fait dans un talus, à peine recouvert par des branchages divers et variés, et caché par un arbre.

**- Ce n'est pas nouveau. Ça doit faire au moins des années que ce repaire existe. **

A ce moment-là, ils entendirent un coup de feu. Leur fuite avait dû être remarquée et l'homme que Ziva venait plongé dans l'inconscience, abattu.

**- Oh, je crois qu'il va falloir courir, ma belle.**

Elle resserra sa prise autour de son cou, en veillant toutefois à ne pas l'étrangler, et il accéléra sensiblement le pas, à la limite de la course. Zigzaguant à travers les souches et autres racines de la forêt, il courut pendant un moment, son souffle se faisant de plus en plus court, ses jambes de plus en plus lourdes. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir continuer ainsi pendant bien longtemps. Pour ne pas arranger les choses, la nuit commençait à tomber et il n'avait aucune idée d'où ils pouvaient bien se trouver.

**

* * *

**

- Sécurisez le périmètre, les gars, et fouillez les décombres Ouest. Vous ne touchez pas au côté Est. Il est encore trop fragile. Demson, tu prends une équipe et vous étudiez le plan de ce parking.

**- Capitaine, on a pas encore reçu les plans. Ce bâtiment est tellement vieux, ils ne les ont pas encore retrouvés.**

**- Bon sang, combien de temps leur faudra-t-il encore ?**

**- On n'en sait rien, Capitaine.**

**- Simon ! Tu prends deux hommes et vous fouillez les alentours. Les **_**alentours**_** j'ai dit !**

Il se retourna et s'adressa à Gibbs.

**- On va les retrouver, Agent Gibbs. Mais avec la taille de ce bâtiment, on peut mettre plusieurs heures avant de retrouver les corps. **

**- Croyez-moi, Capitaine, ne cherchez pas des corps. **

**- Je ne veux pas être irrespectueux, Monsieur, mais ne soyez pas trop optimiste. Vous devriez rentrer et vous reposer un peu, on se charge de les retrouver.**

Gibbs acquiesça, sans toutefois avoir la moindre intention de suivre son conseil. Ses agents étaient en vie, il le savait, et rien de ce que ce pompier pourrait lui dire ne le ferait changer d'avis.

* * *

Il courait, du moins aussi vite que le poids de sa compagne sur le dos le lui permettait. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où ils se trouvaient, mais il continuait, toujours tout droit, espérant arriver au bout d'un moment dans un endroit un tant soit peu habité. Mais les quelques gouttes qui commençaient à fendre l'air et le vent qui se levait ne faisaient que ralentir sa course déjà difficile et lui geler les os. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait encore tenir, mais il savait qu'_ils_ étaient déjà derrière eux. Dieu seul savait combien de temps il leur faudrait pour les rattraper. Eux étaient armés, lui n'avait qu'un chargeur de 5 balles.

Il entendit un gémissement de douleur dans son cou. Elle réajusta de son mieux sa position et fit une légère tentative de parole.

**- Tony, tu n'as qu'à me laisser ici. Tu y arriveras bien mieux sans moi.**

**- Hors de question. Si-si on s'en sors, c'est… Tous les deux**, dit-il sans s'arrêter de courir.

**- Sois raisonnable, je te dis. Dépose-moi.**

**- Je ne te laisserai pas. Tu m'entends ?**

**- C'est à cause de moi si on est dans ce pétrin. Et je veux que tu t'en sortes.**

Il décida de s'arrêter. Il ralentit le pas, et l'aida à descendre. Lorsqu'elle eut les pieds sur terre, il la soutint, tout en essayant de croiser son regard, qu'elle voulait fuyant. Ses cheveux trempés lui collaient au visage et sur ses joues ruisselait la pluie qui à présent tombait dru. Il écarta une mèche collée à sa joue et prit son visage à deux mains. Elle s'accrocha à ses avant-bras pour tenir debout.

**- Tu n'as pas le choix, DiNozzo.**

**- Écoute-moi**, dit-il en haussant le ton pour se faire entendre dans le vacarme que provoquait la pluie.** Je ne te laisserai pas. Jamais, tu m'entends. Si on doit s'en sortir, c'est tous les deux ou pas du tout. **

Il était toujours essoufflé, et se demandait s'il pourrait à un moment repartir.

**- Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour te laisser mourir ici, Ziva. On est partenaires, et mon devoir, ce n'est pas de te laisser là pour sauver ma peau !**

Il la serra contre lui et elle se laissa faire.

**- Parce que ma peau ne vaudra plus grand-chose sans toi.**

La pluie redoubla brutalement d'intensité et tomba dru sur leurs corps épuisés. Le tonnerre résonnait au loin et annonçait une belle tempête pour la fin de soirée.

**- Tony, je veux que tu te sauves. Fais ça pour moi. C'est simple, tu sors d'ici, tu appelles des renforts et ils viendront me chercher.**

**- Le corps transformé en passoire par ces tarés ? N'y compte pas. Maintenant, je veux que tu viennes avec moi !**

**- Je suis désolée.**

**- Ziva ! Monte !**

Un coup de tonnerre retentit, et dans le même temps, elle s'effondra, inconsciente.

**- Ziva !**


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey ! Comment ça va ? Vous avez passé un bon Noël ? Vous avez été gâtés ?  
Mais sans plus tarder, je vous envoie une petite suite toute fluffy (arf, vous me connaissez...) et je retourne à mes chocolats, moi ! Bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

**- Gibbs, **l'accueillit la voix perçante à l'autre bout du téléphone.** Gibbs, où est-ce que vous êtes ? Vous avez retrouvé Tony et Ziva ? Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas appelée plus tôt ? Et McGee non plus ?**

**- Abby. **

**- Oh Gibbs, je suis si inquiète, il faudrait que tu arrêtes de m'oublier comme ça, parce que moi, je-**

**- Abby ! **La coupa-t-il.** Calme-toi. Nous sommes toujours à leur recherche, alors il n'y a pas de nouvelles à donner, c'est tout.**

**- Mais Gibbs ! Je croyais que ce serait simple.**

**- Non ce n'est pas simple, et je n'ai pas le temps de rester au téléphone. Je te rappelle dès que j'en sais plus.**

**- Non, Gibbs, tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça !**

Mais il avait déjà raccroché. Elle jeta le téléphone sur sa base et croisa les bras. Elle attrapa son Caff' Pow, en but plusieurs gorgées d'une traite et reposa le gobelet géant en reprenant le téléphone.

**- Ducky ? Dis, tu as deux minutes ?**

**

* * *

**

**- Ziva**, murmura-t-il en la soulevant du sol sans quitter son visage des yeux.** Ziva, réponds-moi.**

Il resserra sa prise autour de son corps, et recommença sa folle course à travers les bois. Sa chemise détrempée lui collait au corps, mais ce qui le choqua le plus, c'était le liquide chaud qui s'insinuait dans le tissu de son vêtement. Il ralentit, puis s'arrêta doucement en décollant légèrement son corps du sien. Puis il la déposa à terre pour constater que sur son tee-shirt déjà maculé de poussière s'étendait une vaste tache de sang.

**- Wow wow, c'est quoi ça ? **Dit-il, se parlant plus à lui-même qu'à qui que ce soit d'autre, étant donné qu'il était plutôt seul.

Il souleva le tee-shirt de la jeune femme et constata que parmi les quelques égratignures que présentait son torse, une était plus importante et nécessitait probablement des soins plus avancés. Le problème était que ces soins demeuraient un peu trop inaccessibles à son goût.

Il tira son téléphone de sa poche et constata qu'à cet endroit de la forêt, il avait un faible réseau. Mais au moins, il avait du réseau. Il tenta de passer un appel. Il composa le numéro qu'il connaissait tant et attendit que ça veuille bien sonner.

**- Allez, sonne**, s'impatienta-t-il.

La première sonnerie résonna finalement dans ses oreilles. Et à peine fut-elle terminée qu'il entendit qu'on décrochait.

**- Di- zo ? Où est-ce que- es ?**

**- Patron ? Patron, je suis avec Ziva. On a un gros souci. On est perdus dans la forêt, je sais pas où on est, et elle est blessée. Sérieusement blessée, patron.**

**- Dinozzo, il- falloir que tu répètes. Ça passe très- mal.**

**- Patron, on est dans la forêt. Perdus. Et poursuivis par des gars pas sympathiques armés.**

**- Dans la forêt, mais qu- foutez dans- rêt ?**

**- On a besoin d'aide, Ziva est blessée. Et ils sont pas loin derrière.**

**- Ziva ?**

**- Oui, Ziva. Il faut que vous veniez nous chercher.**

**- On fait ce qu'on peut- Nozzo.**

**- Faites vite.**

Et sur ces mots, la communication se coupa, et Tony jugea inutile de retenter l'expérience.

Il s'accroupit près de Ziva et prit son pouls. Malgré le calme apparent de la forêt, il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à rester trop à découvert, car tôt ou tard, les hommes de Grant allaient les rattraper. Il scruta les environs à la recherche d'un endroit relativement à l'abri et repéra une grosse pierre à une centaine de mètres de leur position. Car, si la pluie devait ralentir leur assaillants, elle le desservait lui aussi, car il n'arrivait pas à percevoir le moindre signe de leur approche. Il reprit délicatement sa partenaire dans ses bras et trouva très difficile de reprendre ne serait-ce que la marche. Ses jambes pesaient deux tonnes chacune et le poids mort de Ziva dans ses bras ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

Il fit néanmoins son chemin jusqu'au rocher qui leur servirait d'abri et redéposa la jeune femme contre la pierre, en s'assurant qu'elle ne glisse pas avant de lui tapoter la joue pour tenter de la réveiller.

Elle murmura quelques mots en hébreux, qu'il ne comprit bien sûr pas, et entrouvrit les yeux.

**- Tony.**

**- Ziva. Ziva, comment te sens-tu ? **

**- J'en sais rien.**

Sa tête retomba sur son épaule et il la lui releva pour la tenir droite.

**- Hey, hey, non, reste réveillée. Parle-moi.**

**- Non… J'ai pas envie. Laisse-moi dormir.**

**- C'est pas le moment mon cœur. Parle-moi**, répéta-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, et il se surprit à prier pour que les secours arrivent au plus vite. Il s'assit auprès d'elle et l'allongea en utilisant ses genoux pour déposer doucement sa tête au lieu de la dure pierre. Il caressa ses cheveux tout en la berçant doucement. Au bout de quelques minutes, et presque inconsciemment, il commença à lui parler.

**- Ziva, je t'en prie, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça... On a encore tellement de choses à vivre, toi et moi, tu le sais, ça ? J'ai encore tant de choses à te dire. Et je suis sûr que toi aussi. Par exemple, tu dois encore me dire comment tu as eu ces marques de brûlures sur les jambes. Et moi, moi je... Je dois te donner ma recette secrète de lasagnes aux champignons. **

Il marqua une courte pause.

**- Et te dire aussi combien je t'aime. Et combien j'aime me réveiller auprès de toi le matin. Seulement, ne t'attends pas à ce que je te dise ce que je ferais sans toi, parce que je ne le sais pas. C'est que je n'ai pas réponse à tout, faut pas croire... Tiens, je ne t'ai jamais dit que tu avais raison. Même quand c'était le cas. Je ne t'ai jamais dit non plus à quel point j'aimais sentir tes cheveux entre mes doigts, ou ton parfum quand tu sors d'une pièce, à quel point j'aime observer les courbes de ton corps quand tu te balades dans mon appartement, te voir porter une de mes chemises, ou encore retrouver quelque chose qui t'appartient lorsque tu n'es pas là. **

Il soupira.

**- J'aimerais partir avec toi. Rien que toi et moi, sans aucun moyen de communication, sans rien d'autre à faire qu'observer les étoiles le soir, et sentir le battement de ton cœur contre moi.**

**- Ça me semble une bonne idée**, dit-elle faiblement dans un sourire.

Il revint brusquement à la réalité, la surprise et le soulagement se lisant dans ses yeux.

**- Tu es réveillée ?**

Elle hocha la tête péniblement.

**- Bien dormi ?**

**- J'ai connu plus confortable.**

Il prit un air faussement choqué avant de radoucir son expression et de passer une main sur sa joue humide.

**- J'ai eu Gibbs au téléphone. Il vont venir nous chercher.**

**- Pourvu qu'ils nous trouvent avant les méchants de l'histoire.**

**- Il nous trouvera. C'est Gibbs.**

Elle acquiesça doucement et ferma les yeux.

**- Non, Ziva, reste avec moi.**

Mais elle ne répondait déjà plus et semblait plongée dans un profond sommeil en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

* * *

_Quelle émotion, plus que 2 chapitres, et je me mets d'ailleurs à la réécriture du dernier qui ne me plaît pas vraiment. Pas d'autres fics à l'horizon de ma part, car l'inspiration n'est pas vraiment au rendez-vous ces derniers temps, mais sait-on jamais... J'en ai bien une en préparation, mais qui l'est depuis maintenant 2 mois, donc ne l'attendez pas trop tôt ^^_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici une petite suite, qui nous rapproche encore un peu plus de la conclusion, mais il est temps pour moi de vous présenter mes meilleurs voeux pour cette nouvelle année, mes bien chers lecteurs, que tous vos souhaits se réalisent et que le bonheur vous accompagne. Sincèrement.  
Et je vous laisse à votre lecture, en sollicitant chaleureusement votre bon coeur pour une petite review qui ne ferait absolument aucun mal à l'auteur =)_

* * *

**- McGee**, hurla Gibbs à l'attention de son agent, à quelques mètres de lui.

**- Patron ?**

**- J'ai eu DiNozzo au téléphone.**

**- Vous- vous avez parlé à Tony ?**

**- Oui, lui et Ziva sont dans la forêt, et Ziva est blessée. Vous appelez Abby et vous lui dites de surveiller leurs téléphones. Dès que ça capte, je veux un positionnement. Pendant ce temps, je fais quadriller le secteur. Le temps est compté. En plus, d'après Dinozzo, ils sont suivis par des gars armés et pas pour faire joli. Je sais pas ce que DiNozzo a pu encore leur dire, mais il a encore réussi à énerver des hommes armés.**

McGee esquissa un semblant de sourire qui n'en était pas un, avant de composer le numéro d'Abby.

**- Abby, j'ai besoin d'un positionnement GPS. - Oui, les portables de Tony et de Ziva. Il faut qu'on les localise. - Gibbs a eu Tony au téléphone. Ils vont bien. - Oui. Oui, on va les retrouver. Je- Je dois te laisser Abby. - Promis. - Oui, je te le promets.**

Et il raccrocha.

Il sortit son téléphone, et constata que les barres de réseau jouaient au yoyo entre zéro et une. Ça ne demeurait jamais stable plus de quelques secondes. Il savait pourtant que Gibbs avait du ordonner à Abby de surveiller leur téléphones, mais il savait d'avance que ce serait inutile tant que la réception resterait aussi nulle.

**

* * *

**

- Je suis désolée Tony. De t'avoir embarqué là-dedans.

Il baissa la tête vers elle. Elle semblait si frêle entre ses bras, si fragile, et pourtant, il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point il tenait à elle. Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle était spéciale, et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Cela dit, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il _pourrait_ lui arriver quelque chose. Ça n'arrive pas qu'aux autres. Mais si ça pouvait lui arriver à elle, alors ça pouvait arriver à n'importe qui. Il écarta les cheveux trempés qui collaient à son visage et sa coupure sur le front et la serra plus fort contre lui.

**- Il n'y a pas d'autre endroit où je voudrait être. Enfin, si, peut-être dans une pièce chauffée par un bon feu de bois, à boire un verre de vin, mais pas sans toi. S'il y a un endroit sur Terre ou je dois être en ce moment, c'est ici, avec toi. **

Elle allait répliquer, mais il l'en empêcha.

**- Il n'y a rien à redire. Surtout pas des excuses. Tu sais ce qu'on pense tous des excuses ? Merci Gibbs d'ailleurs.**

**- J'aurais voulu que rien de tout cela n'arrive.**

**- Et moi donc. J'aime pas te voir dans cet état.**

**- Je vais bien.**

Il sourit faiblement, mais montrant sensiblement qu'il ne la croyait pas une seconde.

**- Gibbs va nous trouver. **

Depuis qu'ils erraient dans la forêt, la luminosité avait sérieusement baissé et il faisait à présent quasiment nuit. Il pouvait entendre dans les feuillages les animaux qui remuaient, et cette ambiance de film d'horreur ne le rassurait guère. A peine se fit-il cette remarque qu'il lui sembla que tous les bêtes du coin s'enfuyaient. Puis il entendit des voix dans le lointain, quelqu'un aboyait des ordres, et d'autres chargeaient des armes.

**- Tony**, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle inquiet.

Il commença à dégager son corps du sien, dans le but de se lever. Elle comprit instantanément ce qu'il avait en tête, et elle l'interpella un ton au-dessus.

**- Tony, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **

**- Je vais voir où ils sont.**

**- Non, reste ici. Dinozzo, tu restes ici.**

**- Ne bouge pas**, lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle se releva et lui attrapa la main alors qu'il sortait son arme de son étui.

**- DiNozzo. Ils vont te descendre.**

**- Non, t'inquiète pas.**

Elle soupira bruyamment et fouilla dans sa poche, pour en tirer un chargeur.

**- Prends ça. **

**- Merci.**

**- Imbécile.**

Il sourit et marcha à pas de loup vers l'extrémité du rocher, en se mettant accroupi pour observer ce qui se passait de l'autre côté, et évaluer le danger qu'ils encourraient.

Il observa les équipes qui se divisaient, et les lampes torches qui balayaient les moindres recoins, le moindre buisson. Il grimaça. Tôt ou tard, ils allaient se diriger vers eux. Et plus tôt que tard, d'ailleurs, se dit-il alors qu'un grand homme chauve lourdement armé se dirigea vers lui, lampe torche fermement en main.

Il réfléchissait à toute allure. Il avait bien l'idée de récupérer les armes de ce type, mais l'idée qui lui manquait été celle de comment le désarmer sans attirer l'attention de ses compagnons. Il pensa alors à ce que ferait Ziva en pareille situation. Mais il n'avait pas intérêt à penser trop longtemps, car il se rapprochait vite, le bougre. N'arrivant pas à trouver d'autre idée, il passa en mode improvisation, qui, de manière générale, lui réussissait plutôt bien. Cependant, il n'avait pas intérêt à rater sa cible.

Il dirigea lentement son arme en direction de la tête de l'homme et tira un coup. Un trou sanguinolent entre les deux yeux, et une chute étouffée plus tard, l'homme était allongé sans vie dans l'herbe trempée.

Pour justifier le coup de feu, il pris une voix rauque et hurla :

**- RAS, juste un lapin.**

Il pria pour que le subterfuge fonctionne, et attendit quelques seconde les réactions. Puisque rien ne se produisit, il dessaisit le mort de sa lampe torche, de son bonnet en laine noire, et de ses armes. Carabine à gibier en main, il s'accroupit près de Ziva et lui tendit une arme plutôt conséquente, mais dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la marque, pour qu'elle puisse, de son côté, en abattre quelques uns.

Elle s'allongea sur le ventre, malgré la douleur qui semblait la couper en deux et mit la lunette de visée nocturne à hauteur de son œil. Elle repérait déjà quelques uns des hommes qui progressaient lentement dans la forêt et fit un signe à Tony pour lui montrer qu'elle était prête.

Et ils ouvrirent le feu simultanément. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle en avait abattu trois, Tony deux et l'arme qu'il avait 'emprunté' arrivait à court de munitions. Il sortit alors son Sig et, même s'il éprouvait un peu plus de difficultés à viser avec, il en tua encore deux. Ziva quant à elle maintenait dans sa ligne de mire l'homme qui avait tenté de les séquestrer dans la cave.

**- Le meilleur pour la fin**, dit-elle alors qu'elle vidait ce qui lui restait de cartouches dans le corps de l'homme.

Elle resta concentrée, cherchant un quelconque survivant se cachant dans les broussailles, mais il lui semblait que tous étaient hors d'état de nuire. Elle sourit, tandis que Tony lui indiquait qu'il allait faire le tour pour voir s'il en restait. Il contourna ce qui leur servait d'abri et alors qu'elle surveillait ses arrières, elle sentit le canon d'une arme s'enfoncer dans l'arrière de son crâne.

Un coup de feu retentit.

* * *

_Petit cliffhanger héhé ! Ca vous manquait, hein ? Croyez-vous aux happy endings ? _


	10. Chapter 10

_Là, je suis pas contente. Vraiment pas contente. 4 reviews ? Est-ce que mon chapitre ne vous a pas plu ? Est-ce que vous étiez tous en vacances ? Noyé sous le travail ? Vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse et à vous rattraper prochainement. Et encore heureux que je mette la suite ! Allez, dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, et en attendant avec grande impatience vos impressions sur le chapitre ou l'histoire en entier. Vous le savez, j'accepte bien sûr les critiques, du moment qu'elles sont argumentées et les prends en compte. N'hésitez donc pas. Sur ce, je vous annonce ici que c'est le dernier chapitre de cette fic, je remercie ceux qui ont reviewé régulièrement et ai bien envie d'en nommer quelques uns, tels que :  
**Andreasta93**;** Chou05**;** Holly1104**;** Luciaellena**;** Naius48**. Merci pour vos reviews encourageantes, et tout simplement d'avoir eu le courage de me lire =)_

* * *

Tony sursauta, et courut en sens inverse jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait laissé Ziva. Il la trouva allongée à terre, et lorsqu'il regarda tout près, il trouva le corps inerte d'un homme. Corps qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir abattu ici.

Il se précipita vers la jeune femme et la secoua.

**- Ziva ? Ziva !**

**- Ca fait 3 fois aujourd'hui qu'on essaye de me tuer, et je crois que je commence sérieusement à en avoir assez**, dit-elle en reposant sa tête contre le sol terreux.

Il lâche l'arme qu'il tenait et la prit dans ses bras en la serrant fort contre lui, tandis qu'elle s'agrippait à son cou.

**- Moi aussi… Moi aussi…**

Il restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils perçoivent le son d'un hélicoptère non loin au dessus d'eux. Il la reposa précipitamment, mais délicatement sur le sol, avant de se jeter sur la lampe torche qu'il avait récupérée plus tôt, cherchant fébrilement le bouton pour l'allumer. Il le trouva finalement, et dirigea sa lampe vers le ciel, espérant que les occupants de l'appareil distingueraient la lumière à travers les feuillages environnants. Et surtout, qu'ils comprendraient le message.

* * *

Lorsque Gibbs avait demandé du matériel de recherche, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'atterrisse dans la clairière près du QG mobile des pompiers, un hélicoptère. Jenny avait du intervenir. Quelques secondes après qu'il se fut fait cette réflexion, la jeune rouquine fit son apparition à ses côtés.

**- Des nouvelles ?**

**- Jenny ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? **

**- Je viens soutenir mes agents en difficulté. Tu as des nouvelles ?**

**- J'ai eu DiNozzo tout à l'heure. Ziva est blessée, mais on sait qu'ils sont dans la forêt tout près.**

**- Je pense que j'ai donc eu une bonne idée en faisant venir cet hélico.**

**- Pourquoi ce soudain déblocage de moyens, Jen ?**

**- Je t'expliquerai peut-être un jour. Pour le moment, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux laisser cette machine prouver de quoi ell****e est capable. **

Il n'ajouta rien, et se dirigea vers l'équipe de secours à présent rassemblée autour de l'hélico. Le chef des opérations fit monter deux pompiers et fit un signe de tête à Gibbs pour qu'il grimpe à son tour.

Jenny resta au sol, observant avec anxiété l'hélicoptère qui prenait son envol.

* * *

Il survolèrent plusieurs fois la forêt, le projecteur en éclaireur dans l'obscurité grandissante. Lorsqu'au bout de nombreuses minutes, il perçurent, au-delà du bruit du rotor, ce qui ressemblait étrangement à des coups de feu, le doute n'était plus possible. Il étaient quelque part en dessous. Du moins, s'ils avaient l'avantage dans la fusillade… Et soudainement, les coups de feu cessèrent. L'hélicoptère fit un second passage, et alors que la lumière du projecteur s'estompait après leur passage, ce fut Gibbs qui distingua un faisceau lumineux étranger, qui émanait des feuillages. Il le signala alors au pilote, qui décida de se poser dans la clairière la plus proche.

L'hélicoptère se posa avec un léger soubresaut et l'équipe sauta de la machine, avec à leur tête, Gibbs, qui se dirigeait en courant vers l'endroit d'où il avait aperçu la lumière. Se rapprochant, il espérait que c'était bien DiNozzo qui lançait un appel.

**- DiNozzo ?** Hurla-t-il à plusieurs reprises.

Lorsqu'il eut parcouru près de 500 mètres, la voix de son agent lui parvint enfin.

**- Patron ? Gibbs, c'est toi ? **

Ledit patron redressa sa lampe torche et distingua une silhouette recroquevillée derrière un énorme rocher.

En fait, en s'approchant, il constata qu'il ne s'agissait pas que d'une silhouette, mais de deux, celles de Tony et le corps de Ziva, qu'il tenait étroitement dans ses bras.

Il accéléra le pas et se retrouva rapidement près de ses agents.

**- Ça va toi ?** Demanda-t-il à Tony en s'agenouilla près de sa coéquipière.

**- Dans l'ensemble oui.**

Il hocha la tête, sérieusement rassuré que ça aille.

**- Et Ziva ?**

**- Je peux parler toute seule, Gibbs**, lui fit-elle savoir.

Il sourit et invita l'équipe des pompiers qui l'accompagnait à se rapprocher.

* * *

Le lendemain, Hôpital Naval de Bethesda.

**- DiNozzo, tu me prends pour un idiot ?**

**- Non, patron, je me permettrais pas !**

**- Alors arrête de me soutenir que Ziva et toi n'êtes que partenaires.**

**- Ah, ça patron, c'est vrai, on est partenaires. Juste que les domaines se sont un peu diversifiés et que nos rapports sont un petit peu plus que professionnels. Mais je te jure que…**

**- Ne jure pas DiNozzo.**

**- Je te promets que ça ne changera rien au travail et que…**

**- Et que tu ne la laissera pas tomber comme tu as pu le faire tant de fois.**

**- Non ! Tu sais, j'ai pas mal changé depuis… **Il déglutit difficilement.** Depuis Jeanne.**

**- Je le sais. Mais je préfère te prévenir. Combien de temps ?**

**- Toujours, Gibbs. **

**- Non, combien de temps que ça dure, **dit-il en lui mettant une tape derrière la tête.

**- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! Pardon, 7 mois.**

**- Pas mal, DiNozzo, pas mal.**

**- Je trouve aussi.**

**- Vous êtes conscients que je peux vous entendre ?**

La voix de la jeune femme les surprit tous les deux.

**- Ziva**, dit le jeune agent en se précipitant près d'elle et en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Un grand sourire vint éclairer son visage lorsqu'il la rejoingit, et leur patron les observa quelques secondes, tandis que Tony replaçait une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de sa compagne en lui murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille.

Gibbs sourit en reconnaissant dans son regard l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'entre eux ça fonctionnerait, sans quoi ils en sortiraient tous les deux le cœur brisé et tout allait basculer. Il comprit qu'il valait mieux leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Il sortit, se sachant suivi des yeux par les deux agents qui n'attendaient que ça.  
Lorsque la porte se referma doucement, les deux jeunes agents perdirent la pudeur qui s'était instaurée avec la présence de leur supérieur et Tony prit Ziva dans se bras en murmurant à nouveau combien il l'aimait. Elle passa son autre bras autour de son cou et ferma les yeux. Elle regrettait tout ce qui était arrivé, les mensonges, les disputes, mais après tout, c'était tout à fait légitime, et ils étaient tous deux conscients que la mission passait avant leur amour. Aussi douloureux cela soit. Ils savaient que leur amour était leur faille qui pouvait tout aussi bien leur sauver la vie que les mener à leur perte, mais rien ne peut arrêter les sentiments, surtout quand ils ont mis autant de temps à se dévoiler...

* * *

_Voilà, là, c'est la der. A bientôt pour une prochaine fic. Mais je ne vous donne pas de date, parce que celle que j'ai commencé a bien du mal à avancer. Quelques OS à venir pour le recueil, en tout cas. Bye tout le monde !_


End file.
